United Kingdom
The United Kingdom is a Great Power (later a Regional Power) in Europe, Africa, the Middle-East and the Asia-Pacific. The United Kingdom is one of the leaders of the Allied Powers and is a principal member of NATO. Additionally the United Kingdom has the Dominions of Australia, Canada and India and its puppet of Egypt. The United Kingdom, an ally of Poland, entered the Second World War, along with France, due to repeated German aggression. After losing it's colonial possessions to the German Reich and the Empire of Japan, the United Kingdom managed to conquer Italian Libya. During the 'Cold War' the United Kingdom developed a nuclear weapons program along with missiles to launch them. However during the Alien War the United Kingdom lost control of England and Wales along with the rest of its colonial empire. Basic Information The United Kingdom arguably has the widest reach among the Great Powers, controlling the British Isles along with the British Colonies in Africa, the Middle-East and the Asia-Pacific, and thus has the ability to fight at all the fronts of the war. The British in the 1939 conquest has a pretty impressive and powerful navy at the start. They have a aircraft carrier in close proximity to mainland Europe, which, if Germany takes it out will not have a hard time invading the rest of Europe. Since you have a carrier in the Atlantic Ocean, you can use Pound to your advantage and lure the German submarine fleet commanded by Admiral Donetz to the English Channel and neutralize them. The French will be taking in a ton of damage from the Axis Powers so make sure you help them as much as possible. The British also have a rather large colony in Africa which you can use to make Italy's fight in Africa a tough challenge. The British also have support from Egypt and the French colony in Africa. The British also have a colony in South East Asia which you can use you harass the Japanese forces that dare to invade that part of the Pacific. As the United Kingdom, you have access to one of the most powerful generals in the game, which they can be used to harass and then neutralize a threat. Your main focus as the UK is the 3rd German Reich in Europe because the capitol of London is your main area of supply. If you drive the Germans out of Europe and the Italians out of North Africa, the rest of the Allies will benefit in Asia against Japan. Playing as the British can be both challenging but fun in 1939. The United Kingdom in 1943 are separated in Europe by the Germans. However most German forces are located on the eastern front against the Soviet Union, use that to your advantage. Germany might have control over most of Europe but the western front of Germany is left exposed. The British pretty much lost control of their colony in Asia to the Empire of Japan, which means getting to Asia to save China will be tough. The UK has Rommel and the Afrika Corps to deal with over in North Africa, but you also have support of the French and Egyptians there. Taking out the Axis in this conquest can be a fun challenge, especially the Japanese. Be aware that Germany has access to ballistic missiles, but you can manage a D-Day invasion into western Europe and take out Germany from there since they have almost no army in the western border. Overall it is possible to win against the Axis nations as the UK in 1943, it can be challenging too. The United Kingdom in the 1950 conquest has access to ballistic technology, but so does the Soviets. Your colony is no more but that should not stop the British from defending Europe from the Soviet Union. The Soviets like you have access to long ranged rocketry and her allies have access to nuclear tech. Your biggest ally is the United States and Canada, so they have the ability to start a counterattack in western Europe. Your job as the British is to fight through Europe, Russia, and then Asia to defeat the Chinese and other WTO powers. The 1960 conquest for the British and the rest of Europe will be a challenge in this conquest because most of the world has access to missiles and nukes. Like back in the 1950 conquest, taking on the Soviets will be a challenge. NATO also gains new allies such as Germany and Italy, this will make the Soviet advance into western Europe challenging and bloody. The British like in every other scenario have access to an advanced navy and a variety of generals to help defend Europe. Taking on the Soviets with your new allies will be intense and challenging, especially with high concentrations of nuclear tech involved. After you defend against the Soviets, take back Europe and liberate Asia and finish the fight. The United Kingdom pretty much losses everything in 1975. The Aliens will be the toughest challenge you will face. Use the most advanced units and generals to your advantage in this campaign. Category:Countries Category:Allied Powers Category:NATO Category:Union Category:Great Powers Category:Regional Powers Category:Occupied Country